


Side Eyes & Peach Emojis

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: High school teacher Sonny Carisi, M/M, POV Outsider, Texting, University professor Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: High school history teacher Mr. Carisi takes his class on a tour of Columbia University. Two of his students are more invested in watching him flirt with the tour guide than anything.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Side Eyes & Peach Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to the Columbia campus, so I have no idea if you can park right outside the Low Library. Call it writer's prerogative.

“Alright, listen up you hooligans,” Mr. Carisi hollers from the front of the bus. “As you can see if you look up from your phones and out the windows, we are in front of the Low Library, right in the heart of the Columbia University campus. You’re all here because you’re my best and brightest and I promised your parents I’d get you into an Ivy League school. Please remember, when you step off this bus you are representing St. Anthony’s. If you embarrass me in front of the tour guide, you will regret it.”

He claps his hand, speech done. “Alright, now let’s go learn about learning!”

Saskia and Stasia roll their eyes at each other and giggle, but follow their classmates off the bus. It’s a warm spring day, most of the snow melted, and students are gathered all over the steps in small clumps. It feels alive in a way the courtyard of St. Anthony’s never does, and the girls take selfies together and look around in excitement.

Mr. Carisi is talking to a man in a tweed sports coat and Saskia elbows her friend.

“Yooo, look at the way Mr. Carisi is looking at that guy.” They both surreptitiously watch their history teacher as he angles his body towards the other man. Everybody in the school knows Mr. Carisi is divorced and out about his pansexuality, he even oversees the school’s GSA chapter, but he’s otherwise pretty quiet about his personal life.

“I feel like I’m watching one of those Planet Earth shows on Netflix,” Stasia whispers, and Saskia nods. She sneaks a photo of Mr. Carisi staring dreamily at the other man, slaps a doodle hearts filter on and sends it to the class snapchat.

“Okay, come on, huddle up.” Mr. Carisi waves at everyone to crowd in close. He gestures to the man beside him. “This is Professor Barba, he teaches in the history department here, and he’s going to be your tour guide for the day.”

“Hello,” Mr. Barba says pleasantly. “As Mr. Carisi said, I’m going to be showing you around the campus. A few ground rules before we begin, please do not leave the group without telling either myself or your teacher. Photos are permitted everywhere unless there is a class going on. There is also no smoking on campus grounds, that includes vaping and e-cigarettes.”

Saskia and Stasia tune out most of the tour, they’re both early admissions to Fordham, and instead spent their time texting each other so they don’t get caught talking.

_Saskia: did u see how Mr. C keeps looking at him everytime he says something funny?_

_Stasia: riiight like he wants to see if Prof GILF is laughing_

_Saskia: omggg gilf why would u even say that_

_Stasia: um HELLO the silver hair? the grandpa sports coat? It has ELBOW PATCHES_

_Saskia: omgggg_

A long shadow falls over them and they both lock their phones with a quick swipe, looking up innocently at their teacher.

“Girls,” Mr. Carisi says, in a warning tone.

“Sorry, Mr. C!” They say in unison, and as soon as he’s turned around they start giggling quietly.

_Stasia:_ _👀 oops_

_Saskia: OOPSIES_

Mr. Carisi circles the group as they walk, checking in with all of his students periodically, and the girls are careful not to get caught with their phones out again.

Which doesn’t mean they aren’t on them, just that they’re good at not getting caught.

_Stasia: omg Mr. C was rly just checking out the prof’s ass RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF US_

_Saskia: DOESN’T HE KNOW WE ARE IMPRESSIONABLE CHILDREN_

_Stasia: but I mean_ _🍑_

_Saskia: oh yeah definitely, get it Mr. C!_

By the time the tour wraps up, neither teenager could parrot back a single fact about the university, but they’ve already constructed an entire narrative in which Mr. C woos the Professor with his knowledge of the Industrial Revolution and they get married and adopt several small dogs.

As the students all pile back onto the bus, Mr. Carisi counting heads, Saskia and Stasia plaster their faces to the window, watching as the professor waits for their teacher to finish. When all the students are accounted for, Mr. C turns to thank the professor, holding his hand out.

_Saskia: did he just????_

_Stasia: wait wait WHAT WAS THAT_

_Saskia: omgggggg look at themmmm_

They both sigh wistfully as Mr. Carisi steps back from the other man, his cheeks flushed and his hair ruffled. As he steps onto the bus there are a few hoots and cheers from students who had looked out the windows in time to see their teacher exchanging a brief but passionate kiss with their tour guide.

Mr. Carisi laughs sheepishly. “Alright, yeah, you guys caught me.”

Questions fly at him, how did they meet, have they been dating long, are they going to get married. Benny asks if he’s going to bring Professor Barba to prom, and everyone laughs.

Mr. C. he puts his hands up. “I’m not answering any personal questions, you know better than that.” He gazes out the window as the bus pulls out into the street. “But if any of you want to give me advice on asking a guy to prom,” he grins at his students, “maybe this time the guy I like will say yes.”


End file.
